More than I deserve
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Y cuando al fin esa puerta se abre y la ve abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia él, se siente vivo de nuevo. -Conjunto de drabbles para Estrella'Black.


**Disclaimer:** No, sigo sin ser la Meyer. Por más que trate de conseguir su tono de cabello (y sus millones) no podré, así que bléh, ya saben, siempre lo han sabido, esos personajes no son míos. Y la letra, joder, qué más quisiera yo que eso me perteneciera a mi, pero no, es de la canción _More than I deserve_ (sí gente, por eso el título es así) de _Kane_.

**Nota:** Me costó bastante mucho, Estrella, así que en serio que espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquito. En serio que espero que sí se entienda, porque le quité partes porque estaban demasiado horrorosas y eso.

* * *

_I've taken more than I've been given  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve_

**I. **

La lluvia sigue cayendo y la cafetería sigue exactamente igual a cuando llegó; pero para él todo a cambiado. Aparta su vista de la ventana y la posa sobre la pequeña mujer que está sentada frente a él. Sabe que ella marca la diferencia, el nuevo rumbo de su existencia.

Sonríe.

No hablan porque no hay nada más que decir, se limitan a mirarse y esperar. Esperar a que esa visión que ella ha tenido se vuelva clara y puedan dirigirse hacia donde se les indique. Y cuando esa visión llega no dudan en seguirla, en encaminarse por ese camino serpenteante y difuso.

No han soltado sus manos en todo el trayecto. Ella parece saltar a cada paso, moviéndose con ligereza, disfrutando del aire helado y la lluvia que cae sobre ellos. Jasper sigue su paso; retraído, aún sorprendido de haber encontrado a alguien como Alice (o más bien, que ella le encontrara a él).

Jasper no pensó en nada cuando tomó la mano de Alice. Sólo se dejó llevar, casi al igual que cuando cazaba; asombrado por los sentimientos de ella, curioso por saber qué es lo que deparaba el futuro a su lado. Las preguntas que no pudo formular en el momento en que la conoció, se hacen presentes ahora; las dudas le asaltan, pero sólo hace falta una mirada hacia ella para darse cuenta de qué bien puede ignorarlas todas, que no importa qué es lo que pase, mientras esté con ella.

-

**II.**

Él sabe que ella ya lo había visto venir, que una visión seguramente le ha de haber advertido de sus intenciones, así que Jasper se extraña cuando ella reacciona con sorpresa cuando él se acerca más de lo habitual y posa sus labios sobre los de ella. La besa lento, suave, dulce; con cariño. Todo lo contrario a cómo era con María. Posa su mano en la pequeña cintura de Alice y la estrecha contra él. Ella rodea sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y aferra sus manos al rubio cabello de Jasper.

Han esperado bastante tiempo para hacer eso y ahora que al fin se han decidido, no puede ser mejor.

-

**III.**

Cuando al fin la visión llegó con claridad no dudaron en ir hacia allá.

A cada paso que daban ella aumentaba su entusiasmo, hablando sobre qué iba a hacerle a su habitación y demás. Jasper sólo la seguía, sonriendo tenuemente y con una mano firmemente agarrada a la de ella; su cabeza era una masa de pensamientos dispersos, dudas y temores, porque aunque él haya tratado con un ejército de neófitos una y otra vez, acercarse a otros vampiros no le inspira confianza y ella lo sabe, por eso cuando él se muestra más reticente a cada paso, ella sólo tiene que murmurar un suave '_vamos_' para que él se dé cuenta de que todo estará bien.

**-**

**IV.**

La oscuridad aún cubre el cielo cuando ella se tensa a su lado; debajo de las sábanas, con las manos entrelazadas y sus piernas enredadas. Ella ha tenido una visión y él lo sabe.

Conforme las imágenes llegan a su mente sus sentimientos se hacen más y más fuertes, Jasper cree que no puede soportarlo, no cuando sentimientos tan negativos vienen de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta cuando ella salta de la cama en la que están recostados con expresión alarmada.

Parece no haberle escuchado y le ignora. En dos minutos está vestida, con una pequeña maleta lista y con el teléfono celular en la mano. Y cuando Alice baja el teléfono Jasper quiere repetir la pregunta, quiere saber qué es lo que ha pasado (o va a pasar) para que ella se comporte de esa manera. Y ella lo sabe.

"Es Bella" Las palabras comienzan a salir a rápidamente, confundiéndose. "Ha saltado... ha saltado de un acantilado." Se nota el pánico en su voz y tiembla ligeramente por el nerviosismo. "Su futuro desapareció..." Y solloza sin lágrimas, lamentándose, reprochándole a él lo que Edward hizo.

Ahora entiende su temor y trata de tranquilizarla.

-

**V.**

Ésta ahí de pie en ese aeropuerto. Esperando; ansioso, preocupado y él sabe con certeza que esos sentimientos son _suyos_. Los cientos de personas a su alrededor parecen desaparecer y esa puerta frente a él es lo único que importa en ese momento.

Los segundos avanzan, lentamente, torturándolo.

Rígido en su sitio se mantiene, conteniendo el aliento que no necesita, mientras espera.

Y cuando al fin esa puerta se abre y la ve abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia él, se siente vivo de nuevo.

-

**VI.**

Y ahora él la ve. Preocupada como nunca, frustrada por el hecho de no saber qué es lo que continua. Con el miedo más grande que ha sentido nunca. Pensando, ideando la manera de salvar a su familia.

Jasper sabe lo que sufre, sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza aunque él no sea quién lee mentes. Porque la conoce tan bien que no lo necesita.

Ya no es la pequeña y entusiasta mujer que él conoce, ya no es quien pone una sonrisa en la cara de todos, la loca por las compras y obsesionada por la ropa. Ahora su cara muestra su verdadera edad, esos ciento ocho años vivídos como vampiro.

Y él sabe el sacrificio que tendrán que hacer.


End file.
